


Wait, so this is love?

by AquaLilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Platonic Cuddling, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rare Pair, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates(kinda), aohina, i honestly don't know what i'm doing, slight canon divergance, they don't know it's love at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaLilly/pseuds/AquaLilly
Summary: Hinata and Aone are drawn to each other from the moment they meet. The two slowly start to see more and more of each other outside of the court, which wouldn't be too bad if they both knew what that funny feeling in their chest is. The two slowly get to know one another and understand the weird feelings dwelling inside of them.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	1. Lust(?) At First sight

#  **Lust(?) At First Sight**

  
  
  


Being on the court was amazing. Time seemed to pass extremely fast one moment and then the next it was like everything was in slow motion. Your attention zoning in on one singular object. A ball that zooms through the air from one side of the net to the other. The sting you felt after receiving the ball, keeping the game in motion and the burn on the palm of your hand from blocking a crazy good spike; the thing that felt the best was the warm tingle that came with spiking the ball down and hearing it hit the floor, watching as your hand slowly turned red as blood rushed to the surface. For Hinata Shouyou he had found no better feeling, and never would. The small teen forgot all about second genders while playing with his team against strong opponents, it didn’t matter if you were an alpha, beta, or omega; on the court, you were always taken seriously, always seen as a possible threat, seen as a person and nothing else. No one held back because they were in it to win.

Seeing the shocked face of an opponent after the spike was block was always a good feeling. Knowing that you were the one responsible for stopping the other side from scoring while also gaining a point in the process was exhilarating. Being able to reach up and knock the ball down to the ground was satisfying. But the best thing was being a useful cog in the machine, is needed. To Aone Takanobu he loved that his team relied on him to be the perfect defense, to be apart of an immovable object, an iron wall. To the tall alpha, he took pride that he could stop almost any obstacle that came hurdling towards the team.

Almost was the keyword.

They had won.

They had lost.

Hinata couldn’t help but feel absolutely overjoyed, they had defeated _The_ Iron Wall. It was hard but they had won. He and his pack had done it, (or would they be a flock since they got called crows?). The small ginger had felt his heart drop multiple times whenever his spikes were blocked and that tall, white-haired alpha looked down on him. It made him angry to be looked down on especially by someone so much taller than him; it pissed him off when Kageyama did it and they were friends. More than anger he felt his omega instincts stir. He had done a good job at repressing them considering he had his first heat towards the end of his second year of middle school so all the omega feelings were fresh and new and he still had trouble figuring out what they meant. He had to beat the blocker, if he didn’t he felt like he’d be losing more than just a game.

Exhausted, that was the best way to describe how he felt, even if his face didn’t show it Aone felt like he was going to collapse. He’d like to blame it on the match, and while he was upset they lost he also had fun. The problem came in the form of a tiny omega with hair the color of a setting sun. The little ball of energy just kept going with everything he had. Aone was shocked when he saw how high the other teen could jump, shock turned into determination to stop the omega and his team from scoring, and that quickly turned into interest. The tall male was always told that he was an alpha’s alpha, he often scared older alphas with his appearance, but this omega wasn’t afraid of him. Under normal circumstances that would make him happy that a person was afraid of him, he wanted more friends that weren’t apart of the team. His inner alpha felt completely different, his instincts told him to make the omega submit to him.

Pushing that feeling deep, deep down Aone lined up with his team opposite Karasuno. Once he saw the little #10, he reached out his hand, startling Hinata. The shorter boy looked up at him for a few seconds before clasping his hand in two warm smaller ones. They were so small, Aone looked over his body, he was curvy like most omegas, wide hips, a slim waist, and toned legs and arms. Quickly pulling his hand free he walked off quickly trying to catch up with his team a blush on his face. They bowed to those who came to see them then packed up their things, he stole quick glances whenever he could, trying to burn the image of the omega into his mind.

“Ah man, we really lost huh?” Futakuchi said as they left the gymnasium.

“Yeah, but we’ll definitely get them next time,” Fukiage said with a determined look.

“Well be having a meeting when we get back to the school, so hurry and get on the bus,” Coach Oiwake said sternly.

“Yes, sir!” They all replied and picked up their pace. The conversation shifting to something more casual. Takanobu didn’t know what and couldn’t tell you if his life was in danger. All he could think about was one Hinata Shouyou. The more he thought about the Karasuno first year he realized that the little crow was cute but also kind of dangerous. He was also...sexy. The thought made Aone’s face flush red, as a teenage male, he had searched the web a couple of times saw pictures and videos of omegas in very intimate poses with alphas, betas, and even other omegas. None of those lewd images really made his alpha side excited, he looked at lots of pictures of small omegas both male and female, and felt very little. So why-

“Oi! Aone!” he was brought out of his thoughts by Moniwa calling him, “We’re back at school,” he paused frowning a bit “hey are you okay? You look kinda red” He asked voiced filled with concern.

Aone nodded “I’m fine.” he replied simply and got off the bus, his captain following behind him. These thoughts were going to wind up being a huge problem for him, he just hoped it wouldn’t affect the few friends he had around him.

‖‖‖

Hinata was shocked when he saw the large hand extend out to him from the corner of his eye, he turned and looked up at the eyebrowless giant and just stared for a while. This guy was actually pretty handsome, he had a nice defined jawline, broad shoulders, and a wide, definitely well-muscled chest, strong arms, and powerful long trunk-like legs, and well from what Hinata could make out from the baggy shorts a very big member. He fought against the blush that wanted to come up and shook the taller teen’s hand with both his. Even with both his hands he couldn’t fully engulf the larger males hand, it was warm and he could feel hard callouses on the palm of his hand. They stood like that a while before Aone took off. Weird but Hinata hoped that meant the blocker wanted to be friends, he obviously wasn’t angry at Hinata for winning and that was always a good thing, even if the silent alpha made him think of naughty things and made him want to submit to the extreme alpha pheromones that the Date Tech Member seemed to just ooze out. That didn’t mean anything and Shouyou wouldn’t let it mean anything.

“Oi dumbass you stink,” Kageyama said as Hinata made his way to the rest of his team.

“I do not!” The ginger yelled out in offense before lifting an arm to smell himself, “Do I?” he said quietly. He was startled by a hand slapping his back, he yelps then looks back to see Nishinoya. The other omega was holding a small bottle of scent blocking lotion.

“You are starting to smell Shouyou.” he gave the bottle to the younger omega.

Taking the bottle Hinata and pouted walking off. He knew that Noya-senpai was trying to help but he couldn’t help but feel offended by Kageyama, even if that was how he normally was. His omega scent didn’t smell, at least he hoped it didn’t smell, what if that blocker, Aone he reminds himself, had smelt him and thought the same thing. He could feel himself deflate at the thought, he wanted to smell good for the alpha, wanted the alpha to pay attention to him.

Nononononono! Hinata thinks to himself and shakes his head.

“What’s going on with Hinata?” Tanaka asks Nishinoya quietly as they pack up their things. The other second-year said nothing, he had an idea about what was happening.

“They grow up so fast,” Noya said shaking his head.

“Huh? What’s that s’posed ta mean?” the short-haired teen asked but Yuu just walked off. They had another game to play.

“Hurry up Tanaka!” Daichi yelled.

“Yessir!” Why was he always getting in trouble?

※※※※※※※※※※※※※※

By the time their match with Aobajoshai had concluded Hinata didn’t think much about the white-haired alpha, didn’t feel his inner omega wriggling around restlessly. All he felt was the soul-crushing defeat that Karasuno received, they had been so close too. It hurt and he could tell that everyone else felt the same, they had given it their all and still lost. He supposed that’s just the way the cookie crumbled sometimes, not life wouldn’t always go as planned and there were a few stray balls it would toss at you that you can’t dig out no matter how much you tried.

They all pilled on to the bus, everyone looked like they were ready to just pass out and not wake up for another week. He sat next to Kageyama on the way back to school, he didn’t want to, he’d rather sit with Noya or Suga but both of them were paired off with their significant other. Noya with Asahi and Sugawara with Daichi. Even Tsukishima was next to Yamaguchi. So he sat next to the brooding alpha, they had gotten into a little scuffle after the match and Hinata felt a little awkward. For a while, he honestly thought he had a crush on his teammate but it didn’t take long to figure out he was just enamored by the raven-haired teen’s skill in volleyball, he was a good friend and Hinata came to view him as a brother.

But right now he needed the comfort of another omega, yawning Shouyou felt himself slowly falling asleep. A little rest never hurt anyone.

  
  



	2. Strange Dreams and Strange Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Hinata and Aone have a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

### Strange Dreams and Strange Feelings

  
  


Hinata hated that he lived so far away sometimes, after such a long day and playing against two strong teams he was just ready to hibernate all summer. Takeda-san said he was proud of all of them, the shy omega was like their pack mother, right next to Sugawara, and tried his best to cheer them all up and Hinata really appreciated the effort. Losing always sucked but the more he thought about the more he realized he’d have more opportunities to go to nationals. He could only imagine how the third-years felt. They had spent so long fighting and working to get to this point only to have the rug pulled from under him.

When the tiny teen finally made it home he barely had the energy to eat but forced himself to knowing that he’d feel worse tomorrow if he didn’t. His mom had cooked an amazing meal like always, filled with proteins and carbs; she always made the food taste so good. He took a nice long warm bath and tried to forget what happened today. He had to force himself to think about something else. Something else. Someone else. A strangely handsome eyebrowless face came to mind, a large strong body, _strong enough to protect us, protect the nest._ A small voice said in the back of his head, he tried to shoo away the thought, he didn’t need to be protected, he didn’t even have a nest to protect.

 _But we will._ The voice countered softly.

Shouyou had a clue on what his inner omega was talking about, his heat was next month but he didn’t want to share his heat, not yet. He thought about those large, warm calloused hands. Would they feel good as they felt up and down his sides, gently making their way to his hips then gripping with a bruising force? He wondered what the blocker’s fangs looked like what they would feel like leaving marks all over his body. He hadn’t really been paying attention during the game. Hinata hated himself when he noticed he was getting hard, he pushed the thoughts aside and dunked his head underwater and staying there until his lungs burned the burst to the surface shaking his hair and catching his breath.

“Shouyou! Don’t stay up too late!” His mother called.

“Yeah okay!” He quickly finished and drained the tub, dried off, got dressed then went to his room. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

\-----

Rough hands traveled slowly roamed up his sides, they were gentle and it felt really good. Who was touching him like that? One hand disappeared for a second then came back to cup the side of his face a thumb stroking his cheek softly. Slowly Hinata opened his eyes, he gasped at what he saw, or rather who he saw.

“Wha-mph!” he was cut off by the person placing their mouth on his, shoving their tongue in his mouth in a claiming manner, teeth clinked against each other and his tongue grazed against sharp fangs. Hinata couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, he was brought closer to his chest pressing against a larger more solid one. The person pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them, “Why are you here?” he asked the white-haired alpha. What was going on? How did Aone get here?

The male didn’t say anything, he just leaned back down and started kissing Shouyou’s neck, the omega placed his hands on broad shoulders and tried to push the male away but he just wouldn’t budge. The kissing quickly went to sucking and nipping at the nape of his neck right where the omega’s scent gland was.

“A-ah~,” Oh Gods, it felt so good. His body felt all floaty and light like he was soaring through the air. “Haah, why does this feel so good?” Hinata turned his head to the other side giving the other more access. He should try to stop him. _But it feels good, really good._ That little voice piped up, and it was right it did feel good but that didn’t make the situation any less confusing. The alpha still had yet to say anything, slowly making his way down Hinata’s body leaving dark love bites. He pulled his mouth away and the ginger let out a whine at the loss of contact, the whine turned into a loud gasp as his nipple was taken into the warm mouth.

“O-oh,” the omega shut his eyes as Aone started to suck on his now erect nipple and it felt amazing, the tiny blocker never thought having his nipples sucked on would feel so good, he was so hard it hurt and he could feel the slick leaking out his entrance. It was then that Hinata noticed that he was completely naked and his whole entire face turned red, when silver eyes glanced up at him, one hand went to play with his other nipple and the other wrapped around his member completely. Oh man, Hinata thought, this is a nice dream.

Wait, a dream?

\--------------------

Shouyou awoke with a start falling out of his bed and landing on the floor with a rather painful thump. He quickly sat up and looked around his room. He was the only one there and was still in his pajamas. He looked down and noticed that he was still hard and his pants were wet, slick covered his thighs. He frowned, why did he have a dream like that? He’d never had a dream like that before and it felt so real despite he had never even kissed a person before.

“Shou! You’re going to be late sweetie!” his mother called out to him. He looked at his clock and saw the time.

“Oh crap!” he jumped up and ran to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower, rushed to get dressed, and ran out of the house almost forgetting his lunches. “I’m off!”

“Be safe!” His mom called after him.

\----------

Aone was a mess, he was sure he looked even scarier than usual with the dark circles under his eyes and his slightly agitated demeanor. On the way to the train station had bumped into an alpha and actually growled at them, causing them to actually show submission baring their neck and making themselves look as small as possible. He tried to apologies but the person ran off. After that, the rest of the people at the train stop looked at him like he was going to go into an alpha rage. It hurt that people were afraid of him, he didn’t want people to be afraid of him but he could never explain himself, they either ran off or he couldn’t get out the right words to explain himself and ended up saying nothing or just a small sentence.

The reason he was so off this morning was because he hadn’t got that much sleep. He usually slept a solid six hours and didn’t wake up much or moved around. His mom often told him he slept like a log. But last night, last night was different. He tried to clear the thoughts from his head, tried not to think about a soft, pale body, cute little moans escaping from red puffy kiss swollen lips. He wanted to yell out but settled for a deep rumbling growl, which caused more people to move away from him, a mom even pulled their child closer to themselves.

He boarded the train he decided to stand instead of finding a seat, today was going to be long and he wasn’t sure if he was mentally prepared to deal with the memories of last night popping up in his head; he was decent in his classes and could afford not to pay attention, but practice was certain to be a pain.

“Just great...” he mumbled to himself. He didn’t know why all of a sudden his body decide to be weird, why when he thought of the little orange-haired crow he didn’t just feel aroused, his stomach felt...wooshy like before a game but it was a good feeling. He genuinely wanted to get to know the other blocker better. The question was: how was he going to do that? They both lived in the Miyagi Prefecture so maybe if he was lucky they would meet again outside the court.


	3. Fan Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me...this doesn't really have anything to do with the story just thought it was cute.


	4. Coming soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter!

I just want to apologise for not posting any new chapters in a while. Work has kept me really busy, but I'm glad to say that new chapters will be coming! Along with any cute art I draw of this ship. The new chapters will be on the short side so my apologies 😓😬

Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and are waiting for more! It's hard for me to believe anyone actually reads what I write but thank you none the less.

Again sorry for the lack of posting but I hope you enjoy what comes next in this story of mine

~~AquaLilly

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
